rageofnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Trucelonia
Trucelonia is the main country where the characters reside. Overview Trucelonia, also known as the Republic of Trucelonia, is a small island nation in the Pacific founded by the asian sailor Samuel Bekken in the 1700's. It is the country where all of the characters in the story live. History The islands were found in the mid-1700's by an asian sailor named Samuel Bekken, who named the islands Trucelonia, from the root word truce, because other countries surrounding it, like the Kingdom of Tu'alkum'to and the Tribes Country went there to make peace with each other. He then negotiated the leaders of other countries and made peace with them. He divided the island into 8 regions and founded Mattle City, the capital in Region 1. he built many commercial and industrial infastructures in his nation. His son, Iman Bekken, then founded the Trucelonia Protection Services, consisting of : Trucelonia Marine Navy, the Trucelonia Quick Reaction Force, Trucelonia Army, the Special Force Police Organization(SFPO), And the National Trucelonia Intelligence Agency (NTIA). The Air Service was founded by Iman after the Invention of the Airplane. The Trucelonians recieved assistance from Europeans like the economist Consel Ronalds, Melinda Raiceil, map maker and geodetical engineer and navigator, and Jessica Vencheal, senior research scientist. They were the first people to officially democraticize Trucelonia and coined the proverb, "Democracy doesn't mean freedom at all times, but respect and equality for one another." The first president, Armando Denoklos the III , was elected in 1840 and his administration was a very good one. But the assasination of Denoklos in July 5, 1844, prompted the military to take action. They overthrew the civilian government and established a "temporary" military government led by Nestor Cavallone but lasted for 30 years. After the peaceful transition from the military government to civilian government, Henry Kirby was elected in 1879. He passed a law to the National Senate that limits every presidents terms to 9 (2 years every term). He was followed by Chezel John Norweigan , who established a central commercial center in Region 6. Then he was followed by Samantha Whinsley, the first female president of the country and Mayhen Palms, the youngest president. The next president, Karl Caiffen was impeached because he violated the 9-term limit and added one moe extra year in his tem. The next presidents are as follows: James Scheiz, Jorge Piatri, Sandy Dough, Paul Johanneson, Vincent Mantricole, Fern Graham Daniel, Mariel Cassy Port, Joule Overon, Axel Schouzbern, Rosa Wellhims, Bernand Aquills and now current leader, President Clara Bekken-Sherre, who is a direct descendant of Samuel and Iman Bekken. Regions Region 1- Where the capital city Mattle is located.Government District Region 2- Agricultural District Region 3- Industrial District Region 4- Main Sea port and airport is located there. Travel and Transportation District and Fishing Industry District Region 5- Tourism District Region 6- Commercial District Region 7- Scientific And Research District Region 8- Mining Industry and Power Plant Complex. Also the main Military base is located there. Government The government is democratic, and its motto is "Democracy doesn't mean freedom at all times, but respect and equality for one another." It has Executive, Judicial, Militarial, and Senatorial Branches. Executive Branch The rank is from highest to lowest: *President *Vice-President *Secretary of Trucelonia *Head of Military *Head of Tourism *Head of Industrial, Commercial and Agricultural Industry *Head of Communications, Travel and Transportation *Head of Medical Services *Head of Education and Science *Head of Energy and Mining *Head of Local Government *Head of Tax and Government Earnings *Assistant Heads of departments *Mayors *Vice-Mayors *City Development Administrators *City Commisioners *City Supervisors Senatorial Branch Highest to lowest: *President of Senate *Speaker *Senatorial Leader *Senators(24) *Representative Leader *Represenatives(8) *Law Officer Judicial Branch Highest to lowest: *Chief Judge *Judge Associates (!4) *Regional Judges (8) *Magistrate Military/Militarial Branch Highest to lowest(ranks apply to Army, Air Service and Police Force only) : *General *Sr. Superintendent *Superintendent *Chief *Commander *Major *Captain *Lieutenant 1st class *Lieutenant 2nd class *Lieutenant 3rd class *Chief Sergeant *Senior Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Private *Constable *Officer *Cadet Marine Navy ranks are(Highest to Lowest): *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Commander *Chief *Captain *Vice Captain *Executive Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Petty Officer *Petty Officer *Junior Petty Officer *Mate *Boatswain's Mate *Junior Boatswain's Mate *Seaman First Class *Seaman Second Class *Seaman Apprentice *Cadet *Dry Dock Chief *Dry Dock Officer *Private Businesses and Other sources of Income Trucelonia is very rich in resources, like fish and copper. They are also leading in the manufacture of cargo ships and are one of the sources of bananas and mangosteens. Also they are rich in geothermal energy which they use to power their country. They also promote tourism, especially in Region 5. Education All children in Trucelonia recieve free education from Kindergarten to Grade 12. There are many colleges in the country, most notable is Mattle City University and Trucelonia Univesity. The first and oldest university in the country is Bekken School of Degrees and Higher Education and was founded by Samuel Bekken's wife, Laura Bekken. There are also 2 military colleges in Trucelonia, The Military Academy of Trucelonia and the Iman Bekken Institute of Military Studies. Relations to Other Countries They Have very good relations with european countries because they helped them in establishing their nation. They also have good relations with Japan, China and other Countries in Asia and Pacific. Geography and Climate Trucelonia is known for it's very beautiful scenery, especially in Region 5 where the tourism district is located. It has rainy and summer seasons, and from July to mid-February is rainy or humid, while the rest of the other months it is sunny and hot. People The people in Trucelonia are very friendly, industrious and hospitable. They have many religions, amog them are Christianity, Buddhism, and Confiucianism